TripTank (2014)
TripTank is an American animated television series. The series aired between April 2, 2014 and August 23, 2016, consisting of 28 episodes. Voice Cast *Abraham Benrubi - Chief (ep19) *Affion Crockett - Caller (ep27), Nasty D (ep27) *Alan Tudyk - Announcer (ep22), Bootf***er McGuillicutty, Buddha (ep22), Scrapey (ep27), Simon (ep10), Terrence (ep4) *Alanna Ubach - Justin (ep28), Tommy (ep27) *Alessandro Minoli - Birthday Boy (ep15), Boss (ep23), Corey (ep25), Dad (ep17), Dandy (ep16), Fisherman (ep13), Frat Guy 4 (ep27), Graham (ep22), Jimmy, Man in Crowd (ep17), Marcus (ep15), Marcus (ep22), Middle Moodle 2 (ep23), Narrator (ep13), Oliver (ep13), Rasta Narrator (ep25), Rocco (ep22), Sammy, Singer (ep17), TV Ted (ep27), Ted, Video Lou (ep8) *Alex Anfanger - Bulk 'N Buy Greeter (ep5), Wally Trucker (ep5) *Alison Becker - Alien Fangirl 3 (ep25), Attractive Woman (ep16), Mom (ep23), Zargoona (ep25) *Alon Dan - Emo Kid (ep5), Muscle Kid (ep5) *Amir K - Persian Soldier (ep11) *Amy Schumer - Deborah (ep12), Sarah (ep19) *Andre Hyland - Bjelajac (ep5) *Andrew Bachelor - Caller (ep27), Hookey (ep27) *Andrew Dice Clay - Caller (ep22), Frankue (ep15), Grant (ep17), Paulie (ep15) *Andrew Racho - Carnival Worker (ep8), Crazed Passenger (ep17), Doctor Harrison (ep8), Jogger (ep1), Kid (ep17), Macklemore (ep27), Murder Leader (ep27), NSA Agent#1 (ep8), Passenger 1 (ep17), Waiter (ep3) *Andy Merrill - Andrew (ep20), Guy 1 (ep14), Tony (ep10) *Andy Sipes - Andy, Bill, Bill (ep23), Caller (ep19), Customer#1, Dispatcher Dan (ep19), Drunk (ep20), Elf (ep6), George (ep11), Hemp (ep28), Logger (ep17), Pizza Dad (ep28), Soldier (ep14) *Aries Spears - Caller (ep21), Cracks Leader (ep27), Narrator (ep22), Pimp (ep21) *Ashley Fink - Activist Girl (ep23), Bald Amber Twinkles (ep21), Girl Skunk (ep16), Gwen (ep15), Hoverbot (ep2), Jennifer, Lobster Spectator 2 (ep26), Steve's Sister (ep18) *B-Real - Alex (ep28) *Baron Davis - Stedmund (ep17) *Baron Vaughn - Person in Line (ep15), Thomas (ep22) *Ben Lepley - Doctor Glasgow (ep8), Jimmy (ep27), NSA Agent#2 (ep8), Phone Voice (ep14), Todd (ep8) *Ben Wolfinsohn - Ben, Lucky (ep20), Robot Ben (ep25) *Betsy Sodaro - Alien Fangirl 1 (ep25), Caller (ep23), High-Pitched Moodle (ep23), Son (ep23), Woman (ep12), Zargonsia (ep25) *Bill Oakley - Henchman#2 (ep7), Kenny (ep7), Nerdy Student (ep6), Rider#2 (ep7) *Billy West - Hilarious (ep3), Sextus Scribonus (ep3) *Bob Bergen - Chicken (ep22), Egg (ep9), Kooky (ep11) *Bob Odenkirk - Billy Popovich (ep2), Hot Sauce Worker (ep2), Mexican President (ep2), New Mexican President (ep2), Vacation Dad (ep2) *Bobby Lee - Li Ching (ep6), Mongolian (ep4), Mongolian Leader (ep4) *Bree Williamson - Ashley, Vikki (ep14) *Brendan Sussman - Old Lady (ep1), Toasterphile (ep1) *Brett Gelman - Jeff *Brian Doyle-Murray - Caller (ep15), Charles (ep12), Coach Denim (ep16) *Brian Frisk - Evan (ep3), Narrator, Stephen Hawking (ep4) *Brian Studler - Animal Department (ep10), Bartender Joe, Bouncer (ep26), Male Masseur (ep13) *Brittany Snow - Stacy (ep18) *Bruce Davison - Daytona Jack (ep26) *Candi Milo - Gladys (ep6), Kids (ep26), Nurse (ep6), Old Woman (ep19), Sandra (ep26) *Carlos Alazraqui - Businessman (ep19), El Jefe (ep7), English Guy (ep8), Farmer (ep18), Gangster (ep4), Gorilla#4 (ep2), Hector (ep13), Henchman#1 (ep7), John (ep19), Miner (ep2), Prisoner 1 (ep15), Ramon (ep28), Rider#1 (ep7), Scottish Dude (ep8), Silverback (ep2), Tourist (ep22) *Cheryl Hines - Caller (ep14), Carol (ep22), Matt's Wife (ep17), Millie (ep22) *Chris Cox - Sir William (ep26), Sweating Ferret (ep19), Warrior (ep19) *Chris Osbrink - Admiral Bones, Artist (ep10), Bonesy, Customer (ep10), Detective (ep20), Doctor (ep26), Grayclaw (ep26), Grim Reaper (ep11), Kid (ep25), Man (ep6), Man (ep20), Mover (ep25), Old Man (ep25), Orcs (ep12), Player 1 (ep16), Player 3 (ep16), Player 4 (ep16), Teacher (ep25), Tim (ep13), Young Man (ep21) *Chris Parnell - Announcer (ep23), Bill (ep5), Blood Ninja (ep1), Caller (ep20), Doctor (ep16), Doctor 1 (ep12), Mr. Downey (ep20) *Christine Lakin - Bridget (ep6), Christine Lakin (ep7), Claire, Ditzy Girl (ep7), Librarian (ep7), Power Rangers Enthusiast (ep7) *Clancy Brown - Baby (ep2), Cop (ep8), Doctor (ep6), El Jefe (ep8), Police Officer (ep6), Varsity Slob (ep6) *Cree Summer - Blonde Woman (ep14), Matilda (ep26) *Curtis Armstrong - Candy Van Man (ep6) *Dan Bakkedahl - Sheriff Perkins (ep20), Veteran (ep22) *Dan Gordon - Chad (ep6), Neckbeard (ep14), Riker (ep23) *Dana Snyder - Bentley (ep7), Bike Leader (ep6), CB Radio (ep5), Caller (ep9), Caller (ep25), Captain Arnold (ep7), Chub Gusto, Cinnamon (ep26), Customer#2, Dad (ep5), Dana, Fat Man, Geen (ep6), Gene, Jerk Chicken, Neighbor (ep17), Old Woman (ep17), Squish (ep7), Stork Sam (ep16) *Danny Pudi - Luger (ep10), Matt (ep11), Navigator 2 (ep17), Player 2 (ep16) *Danny Trejo - Bartender (ep20), Caller (ep28), Gambler (ep20) *Dave Attel - Dave Attel (ep7) *Dave B. Mitchell - Generic VO (ep16), German Professor (ep16), Lord Max (ep23), Lt. Laser (ep23), Rolando (ep15), Sloppy Drunk Guy (ep16) *Dave Bautista - Delivery Guy (ep13) *Dave Stewart - Gary the Wheelchair (ep5) *David Cross - Caller (ep28), Employee (ep26), Jack (ep16) *David Hasselhoff - Caller (ep13), Dr. Chimp (ep20) *David Herman - Announcer, Bob (ep20), Camera Guy (ep7), Chubby Frat Guy (ep16), Cop (ep22), Deep Moodle (ep23), Dr. Lynn (ep3), Fat Nerd (ep16), Felipe (ep4), Guy (ep20), Hunter (ep16), Panda Bear, Psychiatrist (ep23), Stu (ep4) *David Kaye - Dispatch (ep23), Interrogator (ep22), Pilot (ep16) *David Koechner - Buck LaFontaine (ep26), Gary (ep26) *David Nelson - Another Dude (ep25), Little Kid (ep17) *Dean Dobbs - Wife (ep2) *Debi Derryberry - Billy (ep14) *Dee Bradley Baker - Announcer (ep21), Robot Voice (ep21), Velociraptor (ep21) *Diedrich Bader - Cave Troll (ep4), Dad (ep1), Evil Tree (ep22) *Dillon Scott Silverstein - Man Who Falls (ep13), Stu (ep15), Trent (ep20) *Don Johnson - Johnny Bahama (ep26) *Doug Benson - Chris (ep28) *Duncan Trussell - Youth Pastor (ep5) *EG Daily - Anthony (ep6), Kid (ep1), Kid 2-6 (ep1), Little Girl (ep3), Sean (ep3) *Ed Larson - Mayor (ep21) *Edie McClurg - Dawn (ep7) *Efren Ramirez - Manny (ep19) *Ellie Kemper - Homeless Lady (ep4), Hula Girl (ep5) *Emilio Rivera - Spanish Operator (ep21) *Emily Eiden - Daughter (ep14), Female Hiker (ep10), Woman (ep19) *Emily Izquierdo - Wife (ep14) *Emily Wilson - Female Host (ep15), Ho#2 (ep21), Megan (ep15) *Enn Reitel - Boss Guraji (ep6), Five Leaf Clover Guy (ep7), Fox (ep1), Japanese Deputy (ep6), Robertson (ep5) *Eric Bauza - Boss (ep26), Caller (ep9), Caller (ep12), Caller (ep14), Caller (ep16), Caller (ep25), Chinese Helper (ep15), Dad (ep27), Delivery Boy (ep1), Doctor (ep11), Doctor (ep22), Guy Skunk (ep16), Iron Shogun (ep1), Kid (ep22), Man (ep10), Naked Man (ep23), Old Man (ep25), Prince (ep26), Ronnie (ep13), Shen (ep1), Time Traveler (ep22), UPS Guy (ep25), Yakuza Guy (ep22) *Eric Magnussen - Lobster Spectator 1 (ep26), Pig (ep22), Redneck Police Officer (ep22), Roy, Santa (ep6), Stork Harv (ep16) *Erin Gibson - Alien Fangirl 2 (ep25), Birthday Mom (ep15), Chubby Girl (ep8), Kid (ep8), Pretty Girl (ep8), Scoop Host (ep27), Woman (ep25), Zargeena (ep25) *Felix Colgrave - Alien (ep12), Alien Warlord (ep12), Ebenezer Scrooge (ep18), Young Boy (ep18), Additional Voices *Fran Kranz - Kevin (ep23), Steve (ep23), Teddy Razorblades (ep22) *Fred Tatasciore - Alien#1 (ep7), Anti-Moodle (ep23), Caller (ep12), Caller (ep22), Freddy Krueger (ep5), God (ep3), John Mayer (ep19), Judge (ep17), Pete (ep4), President (ep27), Reporter (ep27), TV Zargon (ep27), Thug 1 (ep4), Thug 2 (ep4), Zorgon (ep8) *Fred Willard - 911 Caller (ep6), Andrew's Father (ep3), Antique Appraiser (ep13), Bathroom Attendant (ep20), Boss (ep3), Dad (ep18) *Gary Anthony Williams - Dream Wizard, Gangster (ep8), Leroy Smax (ep1), Mister Not Important (ep8), Prisoner 2 (ep15), Reneger (ep22), Salis (ep3), Security Guard (ep14), Tim (ep8), Tym LaRoix (ep4) *Georgina Cordova - Billy (ep5), Dandy's Wife (ep16), Lawyer (ep17) *Glenn Howerton - Congressman Adorno (ep17), Congressman Hume (ep17), Congressman Rothbard (ep17) *Grant Baciocco - Randy (ep3), Son (ep5) *Grey DeLisle - Female Masseuse (ep13), Lucy (ep25) *Guerin Barry - Announcer (ep26), European Guy (ep28), Harold (ep28) *Harland Williams - Bear (ep22), Bob The First (ep7), DWP Guy (ep4), Male Hiker (ep10), Roman Soldier 2 (ep11), Subway Guy (ep4) *Henry Zebrowski - Lobster Suit Reporter (ep21) *Holden McNeely - Face Transplant Reporter (ep21) *JB Blanc - Betterman (ep5), Brecht (ep5), Brimley (ep5), Caller (ep23), Elephant (ep25), Lohengraf (ep5), Morgenthal (ep5), Persian General (ep11), Poseidon (ep26), Roman General (ep11) *Jackie Zebrowski - Yellow Hat Reporter (ep21) *James Adomian - Blonde (ep13), Brunette (ep13) *Jamie Spicer-Lewis - Husband (ep2) *Jared Warner - Pirate Reporter (ep21) *Jason Alexander - Caller (ep13), Doctor (ep19), Jim (ep23), Phil (ep17), Phil (ep22) *Jason Mewes - Caller (ep19), Jimmy (ep13), Michael (ep25) *Jason Zumwalt - Pissmo (ep11), Yuri (ep12) *Jeff Lapensee - Caller (ep15), Cannonball Guy (ep5), Killer Bee 2 (ep1), Skinny Nerd (ep16), Tim (ep8), Worker (ep15) *Jemaine Clement - Alistair (ep9), Erebos (ep3), Judge Bluetail (ep26), Man in Line (ep13), Sir Ian *Jennifer Coolidge - Mom (ep18) *Jess Harnell - 1900s Man (ep16), Amber Twinkles as Old Man (ep21), Hell's Angel (ep22), Mustache Cop (ep16) *Jill Talley - Bride (ep1), Girl (ep1), Goddess on a Horse (ep16), Mom (ep1), Mom, News Reporter (ep2), Operator (ep21), Pierced Gypsy (ep16), Sharleen (ep4), Veronica (ep3), Woman (ep25), Yoshiko (ep1) *Jim Belushi - Dad (ep17), Guy (ep19) *Jim Cummings - Bar Patron (ep14), Caller (ep22), Creeper Guy (ep16), Kevin the Bunny *Jim Rash - Cowboy Dad (ep6), Sir Rothert (ep4), Tony (ep3) *Joey Diaz - Cat Man (ep5) *John DiMaggio - Andy (ep10), Demon (ep15), Gorilla#2 (ep2), Hobo (ep2), Santa (ep18), Terry (ep19), Yuppie Man (ep12) *John Moreno - Big Baby Reporter (ep21) *John Rhys-Davies - Cyclops (ep9), King (ep12), Priest (ep11), Priest (ep15), Wavy Arm Blowy Guy (ep17) *Jon Daly - Chet, Dictator (ep11), Man (ep11), Man (ep26), Receptionist (ep27), Steve (ep15), Worker (ep3), Yoga Trainer (ep3) *Jon Etheridge - Bird (ep9), Man (ep9) *Jon Hamm - Chaz Sinclaire, Dad (ep9), Dad (ep10), Prancer (ep18), Prof. Klaus (ep27) *Jonah Ray - Bartender (ep15), Doug (ep25), Dude 2 (ep11), Navigator (ep17), Petitioner (ep10), Steve, Sunburned Guy 1 (ep26) *Jordan Peele - Battleman X (ep11), Frank (ep9) *Josh Fadem - Brewer (ep23), Frat Guy 1 (ep27), Frat Guy 2 (ep27), Joey (ep15), Sunburned Guy 2 (ep26), TV Jimmy (ep27), TV Sammy (ep27) *Josh Gad - Louis (ep15) *Justin Hires - Caller (ep12), Caller (ep21), George, Malcolm (ep15), Seahorse (ep9), Skinny (ep21), Turtle (ep9) *Justin Long - Andrew (ep3), Camera Man (ep2) *Kari Wahlgren - Martian (ep26), Troll (ep26), Troll Baby (ep26) *Kate Micucci - Caller (ep16) *Katie Morgan - Cute Girl Who Hates The Show (ep2), Sexy Girl (ep3), Wallaby (ep6) *Katy Mixon - Mrs. Blaylock, Violet (ep6) *Keegan-Michael Key - King Lhoga (ep11) *Keith Lal - Beef Jerky (ep20), Guy 2 (ep14), Jerry (ep10) *Kevin Dillon - Frankie, H (ep23), Vinny (ep15) *Kevin Martin - Bartender (ep26), Dad (ep14), Gallery Person (ep23) *Kevin Michael Richardson - Assistant Coach (ep16), Doorman (ep9), Fox (ep10), Mantis (ep20), Mercenary (ep22) *Kevin Shinick - Guy Friend (ep26), Steve (ep26) *Kirby Howell-Baptiste - Stylist (ep25), Wife (ep19) *Kristen Johnston - Caller (ep23), Crina (ep28), Karen *Kumail Nanjiani - Dick Genie *Kurtwood Smith - Coach (ep27) *Kyle Kinane - Caller (ep19), Chomp, Police Officer (ep5), Popsicles (ep2), Sarge (ep10), Shadow Warrior (ep1) *Kyle More - Bear (ep17), Dog Man (ep21), Dude 1 (ep11), Ed (ep19), Harold (ep12), Priest (ep18), Pugata (ep22), Wolf Man (ep18) *Larry David - Larry David (ep7) *Larry Flynt - Larry Flynt (ep7) *Laura Kightlinger - Laura Kightlinger (ep7) *Lauren Lapkus - Clarine (ep22) *Les Claypool - Lefty (ep20), Voice (ep15) *Lesley Ann Warren - Andrew's Mother (ep3), Drifting Lady (ep6) *Malcolm McDowell - Cloud (ep22), Fart Philosopher (ep14), Priest (ep13), Priest (ep28) *Marc Moceri *Margaret Cho - Dump (ep25), Ling (ep25) *Maria Bamford - Baby (ep18), Karen (ep27), Nancy (ep18), Nancy (ep20), Nurse (ep5), Yuppie Woman (ep12) *Mark Proksch - Martin (ep2) *Mary Lynn Rajskub - Marilyn (ep2) *Mary Sohn - Ho#1 (ep21) *Matt Ferrucci - Mover 2 (ep25), Worker (ep25) *Matt Mariska - Animal (ep17), Animal Hitman, Asst. Manager (ep28), Bald Guy (ep19), Glen (ep11), Groom (ep28), Lucy's Dad (ep25), Massage Guy's Father (ep4), Matt, Popsicle Guy (ep23), Whisperer *Melanie Griffith - Fairy Godmother (ep25) *Melissa Villasenor - Crazy Mom (ep16), Cute Girl (ep16), Hare (ep1), Julie (ep11), Teeny Moodle (ep23) *Mike Hollingsworth - Animal (ep26), Doctor (ep5), Homeless Man (ep3), Witch (ep4) *Miley Yamamoto - Lana (ep6), Nari *Mindy Sterling - Caller (ep26), Fisherman Face (ep16), Older Woman (ep10) *Missi Pyle - Anna (ep10), Crap Girl (ep10), Woman (ep13) *Misty Lee - Brenda Peterson (ep12), Damsel in Distress (ep9), Debbie (ep8), Female Alien (ep16), Female Bystander (ep13), Hostage (ep22), Jimmy (ep18), Julie (ep11), Liz (ep25), Martha (ep20), Miss Applebottom (ep14), Old Woman (ep20), Sally (ep28), Scout (ep8), Sheena (ep8), Squirrel (ep10), Stacy (ep15), Trish (ep15), Wife (ep14), Woman (ep13), Woman (ep19) *Nasim Pedrad - Boobs (ep2), Dreamgirl (ep7), Hot Girl#1 (ep5), Hot Girl#2 (ep5), Ida (ep7), Krissy (ep15), Lauranna (ep17), Mary (ep16), Promgirl (ep6), Sabrina (ep9), Sandy (ep20) *Nat Faxon - Army Bob (ep1), Craig (ep18), Dave (ep15), Horse (ep22), Koala (ep3), Owen (ep7), Patient (ep16), Roman Soldier 1 (ep11), Stoner (ep3), Travis (ep3) *Natalie Smyka - Ali (ep5), Amber as Goth Girl (ep21), Amber Twinkles (ep21), Lilly, Linda, Natalie (ep20) *Natasha Leggero - Becca (ep6), Female Dog (ep16), Josephine (ep6), Kim (ep12) *Ne-Yo *Nick Swardson - Beth, Killer Bee 1 (ep1), Massage Guy (ep4) *Nicole Sullivan - Caitlin (ep4), Sarah (ep5) *Niecy Nash - Chimera (ep12), Steve's Mom (ep18) *Nikki Yang - Michiko *Nolan North - Actor (ep16), Carl (ep15), Doctor (ep26), FBI Analyst (ep7), Herbert (ep10), Host (ep21), Jersey Shore-Type Frat Guy (ep16), O'Leary (ep10) *Olympia Dukakis - Caller (ep9), Ma *Pamela Adlon - Bob's Kid (ep20), Bobby (ep18), Child 2 (ep10), Daughter (ep17), Dennis (ep7), Donnie, Kid (ep10), Son (ep9), Timmy (ep11), Tina (ep19), Wanda (ep21), Woman Under Dryer (ep25) *Parvesh Cheena - Sajeep (ep19) *Patrick St. Esprit - Nick (ep25), Slave Mine Overseer (ep25), Swat Officer (ep27), Zargonsia's Father (ep25) *Patrick Warburton - Cop, Cop (ep15), Cop (ep21), Officer (ep25), Steve's Dad *Patton Oswalt - Pegasus (ep19) *Paul Reiser - Gary *Pete Holmes - Pete (ep23) *Peter Giles - Ice Cream Boss (ep14), McManus (ep23) *Peter Nelson - Anau (ep8), Barista Ben (ep22), El Goog (ep8), Karl, Ryan (ep23) *Peter Serafinowicz - Broker (ep12), Captain (ep17), Male Dog (ep16), Marshmallow Hippo (ep15) *Phil Hendrie - Announcer (ep16), Customer Service Rep (ep12) *Phil LaMarr - Caller (ep21), Doctor 2 (ep12), Jermaine (ep13), Med.Moodle (ep23), Middle Moddle 1 (ep23), Police Officer (ep22), Red Bird (ep17), Son (ep16) *Rachel Butera - Big Lady (ep3), Bird Lady (ep3), British Woman (ep1), Caller (ep15), Hot Dog Girl (ep1), Lifeguard (ep19), Nurse (ep9), Nurse (ep21), Pissed Off NJ Girlfriend (ep8), Sexy Voice (ep11), Sexy Woman (ep8) *Rich Sommer - Gary (ep25), Man (ep25) *Richard Kind - Dad (ep3), Stanley (ep1) *Richard Price - Dude in Car (ep4) *Rip Torn - M (ep23) *Rob Paulsen - Dad (ep4), Groom (ep1), John (ep6), Man (ep25) *Rob Yulfo *Ross Martin - Cup Song Girl (ep3) *Sara Cravens - Cinderella (ep26), Hannah (ep17) *Sarah Baker - Gail (ep15), Young Woman (ep19) *Scott Aukerman - Husband (ep27), Nick (ep12), Scotty Goggerman (ep2) *Scott Holst - Joey (ep17), Timid Passenger (ep17) *Scout Raskin - Southern Belle *Sean Donnelly - Carl (ep15), Dave (ep25), Frat Guy 3 (ep27) *Sean Schemmel - Announcer (ep25), Wayne (ep20) *Shane Dering *Steve Blum - Benjamin Franklin (ep16), Caller (ep26) *Steve Schirripa - Boss (ep23), TV Jeff (ep27) *Tammy Nishimura - Masseuse (ep4), Sada *Tara Strong - Boy (ep4), Bree, Bunny (ep10), Child 1 (ep10), Fat Patrick (ep4), Gretchen (ep6), Jimmy (ep4), Kid (ep12), Linny (ep6), Sally (ep4), Son (ep17) *Thomas Lennon - Broker (ep12), Caller (ep20), Rob (ep9) *Thomas Middleditch - Caller (ep22), Russell (ep20), Warlock (ep22) *Tiffany Haddish - Delsyia *Tom Kenny - Alien#2 (ep7), Auctioneer (ep15), Badger (ep10), Caller (ep16), Cat (ep11), Chicken Man (ep3), Dad (ep10), Easter Bunny (ep10), Ice Cream Cone (ep2), Mikey (ep10), Minister (ep1), Pig (ep20), Plant Man (ep22), Ricky the Rocketship, Sammy (ep14), Steve's Uncle (ep18), Suicidal Chicken (ep1), Tad (ep10), Tom (ep9), Tripper (ep17), Yao-Zhang (ep1) *Tommy Blacha - Gladiators (ep3), Lucius (ep3), Slave (ep3) *Topher Grace - Leonard (ep21), Man's Voice (ep20) *Tress MacNeille - Grandma (ep6), Lola (ep6), Martha (ep1) *Trevor Devall - Billy John (ep26), Edmund (ep28) *Vanessa Bayer - Baby Momma (ep2), Cheryl (ep6), Real Waitress (ep2) *Wayne Brady - Dad (ep1), Dicky (ep4), Narrator (ep4) *Wayne Knight - Customer (ep12), Greg (ep11) *Wendie Malick - Congressman Horkheimer (ep17), Wife (ep20) *Will Carsola - Old Stripper (ep5), Additional Voices *Yotam Perel - Doctor (ep1), Mother (ep1), Additional Voices *Yuri Lowenthal - Billy, Guy (ep1), Fat Cosplay Kid (ep2), Headless Boy (ep1), Kid 1 (ep1), Preppy Kid (ep2), Russian Mobster (ep22), Stern (ep5) *Zach Galifianakis - Jack The Janitor (ep2) *Zack Pearlman - Anau, Teenage Anau (ep25), Young Anau (ep15) *Zak Knutson - Announcer (ep26), Beef Jerky (ep26), Caller (ep21), Complaint Department (ep10) Category:Cartoons Category:2014 Cartoons